It Feels So Right
by Digging The Hair
Summary: Sydney hires an assistant and quickly becomes smitten with her.  But how could she possibly feel something for someone she's not meant to?  Sydney/Claudia story.  Contains sexuailty.  Please Read/Review!
1. Chapter 1

**My second Sydney/Claudia fic. This time Sydney develops feelings for Claudia, but will she feel the same way?**

I never really thought I needed an assistant before, but ever since I started my work at the university I certainly needed an extra hand. Besides being a professor for ancient studies I went out of my way to search for relics; venturing out, globetrotting and fending off fellow relic hunters was just something that was part of this life I chose.

I was introduced to my assistant who was about what I expected, a young, novice girl who didn't know very much about the world; Claudia was her name, her father was a very good friend of Trinity University which guaranteed her a position and since she was a student she could make up for her missing credits. She was a pretty blonde, looking no different from any of the other girls on campus, though there was something different about her, I just couldn't put my finger on it. She never addressed me as Miss Fox but Syd or Sydney, she could be a little air-headed some times but for whatever reason it was great having her around. Everyday she would have on a new outfit and have some new hair style , any way she did her hair certainly suited her personality; her valley girl speech was also something else, I thought I would grow tired of it quickly but surprising I didn't.

One morning I walked in on her dancing in the office, she had her headphones on and was singing along to the music, she had no idea I was there.

"_**I like big butts and I cannot lie! You other brothers can't deny! When a girl walks in with an itty-biddy waist and a round thing in your face I get sprung!..My anaconda! Don't want none unless you got buns hon!"**_

She spun around and faced me, "Sydney! When did you get in?" she asked surprised and telling from her red face, a little embarrassed.

"I just got in, Claudia" I said with a light chuckle. She sat at her desk, pretending nothing happened, "I didn't know you could sing. You're very...talented"

She gave me a dirty look and spoke smugly, "Thank you."

I went into my office and prepared for my morning class, I couldn't help but notice from my window, Claudia was on the phone; I knew it had to be a personal call, I would have walked up to her and told her to get off but I just rolled my eyes and shrugged. Once I was ready, I exited my office and Claudia was quick to say goodbye and asked if I needed anything which I didn't just for her to keep the phone line opened. I made a compliment about what she was wearing before I was out the door, not because I had to but because I wanted to; she was wearing an orange tank top and skinny, tight blue jeans that looked good on her I had to admit, she was skinnier than me.

"Thanks" she said with a little smirk, there was something about that little smirk I liked, "You're looking good too, Syd." I really liked the way she said my name too, I liked Claudia, in fact you could say I really liked her. At the end of the long day I teased her about her dance, enough so that she began to blush; she was hilarious.

"Shut up" she said, trying not to laugh.

"I never took you for one who liked big butts, Claudia" I said laughing.

"Well, a nice round butt is a very good feature" Claudia scoffed.

"You have a point"

Claudia told me about the male student body and her unusual infatuation with their lower backs which was a little more than I needed to hear. She eventually left for the day, I stayed behind to organize some of my things; I couldn't keep Claudia off my mind for the rest of the evening, not even after I left the university and got into my car. I found myself alone in my apartment bedroom thinking about work as I was getting ready for bed, but I kept rewinding back to that morning seeing Claudia dance; it didn't make much sense then but it wouldn't take long for me to realize what I was feeling and what it was about this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sydney continues to have deep feelings for Claudia. Review! Update soon!**

Sydney forgot all about Claudia during the weekend, she had time to get things done around her place she finished reading the book she had started months ago and worked out a little. She had cleared her head from the week before but once Monday came around all of that changed. Claudia was once again dancing around the office with her back turned to her boss, this time listening to the song Big Booty Bitches. Sydney closed the door but Claudia was taken over by the beat, she swayed her hips back and forth and shook her own medium sized booty.

"_Big booty bitches! Big Booty bitches! Big, big booty bitches!"_

Sydney couldn't help herself; she burst out laughing, and thought she was so cute. Once again Claudia turned around with a shock and surprise.

"You really have to stop doing that Syd. We need to put a bell on you or something!" said Claudia, a little irritated.

"Well maybe it's time to stop singing in the office, especially along to explicit music" Sydney said as she put her bag down.

"Come on Syd, it's not explicit. Haven't you ever been to a club?"

"Uh, no I can't say that I have" Sydney said, trying not to look at Claudia directly.

"Never?" Claudia asked a bit bewildered.

"Maybe once when I was around your age."

"Why haven't you gone out since? You would think an attractive teacher like yourself would be hitting the town every weekend" Claudia said looking her boss up and down. Sydney could have any man in the world and instead she hid behind glasses and an old desk, it was almost like she didn't know how to have fun, "Tell me what you did all weekend"

Sydney tried to think but she came up empty, everything she did would seem rather boring to someone like Claudia and she certainly couldn't say: "Avoiding you."

"Syd, why don't you come out with me next weekend? I know that it seems a bit weird being seen with your boss and all but I feel like I should really give you a favor" Claudia said with a smile.

Sydney felt a bit insulted but she knew what Claudia was trying to say, though it seemed wrong she decided to take her up on her offer. Those same feelings from the week before were coming back, Claudia was making her blood pump and her heart race.

"…Ok…Claudia but just this once" Sydney said a bit hesitant, she felt a little weak at the sight of Claudia smiling.

"You won't regret it Syd. And maybe I could help you pick out an outfit to wear, something sexy" Claudia said with a wink.

"Uh…Maybe" Sydney said walking into her office. Claudia sat at her desk, filing her nails as Sydney prepared some papers to take into her classroom, she couldn't help but think about what would happen, she hadn't drank alcohol in quite a long time, she was certain how she would act and with these new feelings she was having for her assistant what was stopping her from putting the moves on the blonde? But she also thought about what she would look best in to impress her.

"_I wonder if Claudia thinks I have a big booty."_ Sydney thought with a naughty grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Long awaited chapter. Sydney and Claudia hit the town and do a little partying, but things get a little out of hand. A bit of a slash.**

Claudia had a whole day planned mainly to shop for Sydney, she could hardly wait to find the write clothes for her. Their first stop was a clothing outlet that's primary customer was young women and teens; Sydney looked over the tight shirts and jeans.

"I'm not sure there's anything that will fit me, Claudia" Sydney said.

"Don't worry, Syd, we'll find your size. Besides, the tighter the better, you'll be able to show off that butt of yours."

"_So Claudia does think I have a booty. Interesting"_ thought Sydney. Claudia took her hand and led her around the store, she showed her a rack of colorful tank tops and jeans; Claudia got discouraged when she couldn't find the price for a red top she thought would be perfect for her boss, she went to go looking for assistance, leaving Sydney on her own. It didn't take long for a saleswoman to notice Sydney, she was looking over some skinny jeans when she was approached by her.

"Hello,anything I can help you with today?" the younger woman asked with an obnoxiously huge smile.

"Do these come in a larger size" Sydney asked her, holding up a black pair.

"What size is your daughter, ma'am?"

"I'm actually thnking o getting these for myself" said Sydney, feeling a litle embarassed.

"Oh" the saleswoman clued in, "Are you going clubbing?"

"Yes, I got talked nto it"

"Well, most women your age would wear a pair of those to look younger."

_"Women your age?" _thought an insulted Sydney.

"Have you considered these?" the saleswoman asked, holding up a pair of seemingly normal denim jeans, "A very popular item. It shows off your muffin top."

"Muffin top" asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The back of the jeans are extra tight to expose the top skin of your butt."

"WHAT?" Sydney said in complete shock, she couldn't believe she would even suggest such a thing. Claudia came back to see how she was making out, she saw the jeans in the saleswoman, she stoppedin her tracks,her face in shock as she turned to Sydney and then to the saleswoman.

"I think we're good" Claudia said rather snobbishly.

Sydney went into a changing stall with the clothes Claudia picked out for her, she stepped out to show Claudia only to find her wearing an outfit she picked out for herself. Sydney was astonished,Claudia looked so sexy in a pair of tight jeans and skimpy top.

"You look amazing" Sydney said, almost speechless.

"Syd, you look fabulous. You're one sexy mama!"

Sydney liked the way she said that. Evenually they had everything they needed for a night on the town; Claudia agreed to pick Sydney up at her place at 8, her school friends would be joining her. Sydney nervously put makeup on in the bathroom, she was thinking of cancelling when there was a honk outside at 7:58pm. She grabbed her purse and walked outside; Claudia was driving a white corvette. Sydney was greeted by her school friends who were about the same as Claudia, she wasn't as familiar with their lingo.

The girls hit up a couple of clubs, Sydney kept an eye on Claudia the entire time. At one club they danced side by side and got everyone free drinks. After a while it was just the two of them, Claudia's friends ditched them for a couple of studs.

Claudia drunkenly drove Sydney home, "I don't think it's a good idea for you to be driving" said Sydney who was equally intoxicated.

"Don't worry, Syd, I've got this!" Claudia called with one hand on the wheel, "We're here!"

Sydney took a look out of her window to see that Claudia took her to Trinity school.

"I don't live at the school, Claudia."

"Whoops", Claudia giggled, "Want to go in any way?"

"And do what?"

"We'll find out when we go inside" she said with a smile.

"Okay" Sydney shrugged dopishly.

Sydney had the keys to unlock the fron entrance; the two of them laughed loudly and shushed the other as they walked the halls in a drunken rant.

"So what did you want to do?" asked Sydney as she turned on the light in her office.

"Why don't you teach me about ancient studies?"

"Really?" asked Sydney asked surprised.

"You have a nice voice. It's sexy so it will keep me awake" Claudia said wth a wink trying to be funny but trying a litle too hard.

"Okay, what would you like to learn my dear pupil?"

"If I was in your class, what would I learn about?"

"Well", Sydney thought, "I would teach you about ancient cultures and important figures in history."

"Like Cleopatra?" Claudia asked with wide eyes, "I think I was her n a previous life, we have a lot in common."

"Sure."

"People say I look like Marylin Monroe, do you agree?" Claudia asked, sitting on Sydney's desk.

"Yes, I definatley see it" said Sydney even though she knew that wasn't true, she hardly had any features that mirrored her at all. At that moment she was fighting off the urge to put her arms around the blonde, "You know, I like t when you answer the phone and say 'ancient studies'.

"You're cute, Syd" Claudia said with a smile, "You look like you could model, I really mean that."

"I'm so glad I hired you" Sydney sad as she got closer to her.

"So am I" Claudia said, closing her eyes and zeroing in on Sydney. Both lip locked for a short time, puckering their lips. Before Sydney knew it, Claudia fell back on the desk, passed out.

_"Oh, no! What did I just do?" _thought Sydney in a panic. Hopefully Claudia would not remember what happened when she woke up later.

**More to come! More of a slash in the next one, promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sydney deals with he consequences of the previous night.**

Sydney fell asleep at her office chair, she woke up Saturday morning to find her hair a mess and smelling of tequila, she could hardly remember a thing. Claudia fell asleep on Sydney's personal sofa, curled up and sleeping like an angel. As Sydney sat up in her desk, everything came back to her, the wild night she had with her secretary and the kiss! Would Claudia even remember? Claudia eventually came to by the eroma of a fresh pot of coffee.

"So, crazy night, huh?" Sydney asked the hungover blonde as they sat at her desk.

"Not so loud!" Claudia whined, holding her hand to her forehead.

"Sorry. Do you remember anything from last night?" Sydney questioned softly.

"I remember flashing lights. Did I get pulled over?"

"No."

"Oh. Whose idea was it to come here?"

"Yours" Sydney chuckled.

"I do a lot of stupid things when I'm drunk...Ooh! I do remember something!"

Sydney was worried, she was on edge.

"I remember you dancing" she said with a grin.

"You do?" Sydney said relieved.

"You're quite the party animal" Claudia said as she took out her cell phone, "My friends can't stop talking about you. They even took a video."

She showed her a blurry image of her dancing net to Claudia and making quite a spectacle. They both shared a few laughs and eventually left the school. Claudia drove her frightful boss home.

"See you Monday" Sydney said getting out of the corvette.

"Sure you don't want to come out with us tonight?" Claudia asked anxiously.

"Uh, I really need to grade some papers" Sydney said, quickly thinking. Claudia was needless to say, disappointed; she sped off, well above the speed limit.

Sydney kept her mind busy until Monday; she decided that kissing Claudia was a mistake. First thing Monday things were pretty much back to normal, Claudia was answering her calls and classes went off without a hitch; until one student broke the news about Miss Fox's clubbing, like Claudia they too had pictures and photos.

She was devestated when one of her top students showed her; she rushed into her office, "Claudia! We need to talk!"

Bursting through the first thing she noticed was Claudia holding a see-through baggie of what looked like marijuana. Claudia immediately shoved the bag in her desk and played it off as nothing.

"What was that?" Sydney asked strictly.

"Um, nothing" Claudia said, clearing her throat and looking up at her with innocent eyes.

"Claudia" Sydney demanded, holding her hand out. Claudia sighed and opened her desk drawer and placed the bag in Sydney's hand, "What were you thinking?"

"I didn't think it was that big a deal"

"Not that big a deal? Claudia, you can't bring drugs to school!"

"I know. Stupid. I just didn't think you would mind. I was going to give you a little."

"It's bad enough that the entire school thinks I'm some kind of cougar…"

"What? That's awesome! Sydney, students are going to think you're pretty bad ass!"

"Really?" Sydney asked, thinking Claudia was actually impressed by what she saw.

"Yeah, you rock!" Claudia cheered, making Sydney smile, "So I guess you're turning me in?"

"No. Don't worry about it" she said walking to her desk, "And if you want to leave me a bit of that, just drop it in my top drawer.

The phone rang on Claudia's desk; she was quick to pick up, "Ancient studies!" Sydney walked back over to her, "Yes? Uh-huh…Uh-huh?" She cupped her hand over the phone to tell Sydney the news.

"Syd, something about jewels in Cairo." Sydney's eyes lit up.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sydney continues to vie for Claudia's affections. Later Chapter might be M. Enjoy!**

Sydney was called to Egypt to search for rare Cleopatra jewels, this obviously excited Claudia but unfortunately she had to stay at the office.

"Some other time, I promise you" Sydney told her on the morning of her flight, "I'll bring you back something."

"You better" Claudia said with a smile, she was looking particularity beautiful today, Sydney liked to imagine it was all for her, "I'll keep a good eye on the place, boss!"

"I trust you but if anything happens, give me a call and I do mean anything."

Claudia assured her that nothing would go wrong with her on the job, no stone unturned she told Sydney. "Uh, whatever you say, Claudia" Sydney humored her, she knew what she said was wrong, a saying used for something entirely different but she let it slide.

She flew out and was accompanied by a translator; she was wearing her traditional relic hunter attire for this sort of thing. On her way to uncovering a secret chamber to search for the jewels she decided to look for something to bring back to Claudia, but everything was either fake or poor imitation, she would surely notice, _"I guess I'll have to find something on the way back"_ she thought.

Her translator was apparently too spooked to accompany her into the tomb, fearing his own safety, "You will be on your own, miss" he told her at the the entrance, "My people speak of unspeakable things in there. You could be cursed."

"Surely you don't believe in such things" Sydney said, becoming uneasy.

"I'm sorry" he ran off, leaving Sydney speechless, but in no way scared off, she never backed down. "Foolish woman" the translator said under his breath. Sydney shined her flashlight into the dark, cavernous tomb; it was like an endless void. She could have sworn she saw a scorpion walking in the shadows, but nothing to get alarmed about, there was no curse it was just local superstition, she encountered a lot of that. It wasn't long before she found a wall that looked like it was sealing something up, a hidden room perhaps. She picked away at the wall with a small pick ax she had in her satchel but found it impossible to get through it was like solid stone. She didn't give up, she slammed the ax again and again but it was no use. She collapsed on the ground, wiping her sweaty forehead accidentally bumping her elbow into what looked like a loose brick; the brick sunk into the wall and the wall began to shake, Sydney stood up away from it and was astonished to see the wall open like a sliding door, revealing a secret room.

"My God" Sydney said, not taking her eyes off the room, the room was covered with jewels, secret diamonds and rubies; Sydney had made the find of her career, but wouldn't be able to take very much back with her. She took time to look around and found something shimmering and beautiful, something that reminded her of Claudia. A necklace that was hypnotic in a way.

"_It's perfect"_ she thought, _"It would look so good on her...but I couldn't."_

Sydney never took back anything for herself, that's what set her apart from other relic hunters, this wasn't about getting a great find to become rich. It was foolish of her to think of taking it for Claudia but she was a fool in love, _"They won't miss this I'm sure. I can't wait to see the look on her face when I give her this!"_

Sydney called Claudia from her hotel room, telling her to inform the university of her find, she was excited she felt like saying she couldn't wait to see her face but decided against it. That night she found it hard getting to sleep, she thought about Claudia and that little smile she welcomed her with at the office with everyday and her humor and clumsiness. She was in bed wearing nothing but her underwear, at some point she began to pleasure herself while thinking of her blond secretary; she moved her fingers carelessly as her eyes were closed, she let out soft moans, remembering the way Claudia's body moved to the music in the club that night, her tender lips.

Sydney was nervous when she got back to the university, it was like she was popping the question or something. "Hey, Syd!" Claudia said aloud as Sydney walked in the door in a tight vest top and stretch pants. Claudia held up a newspaper with Sydney's picture on it, "You're like Laura Croft!"

"Who?" she obliviously asked.

"A video game character with huge t...knockers" Claudia caught herself before swearing to her boss, Sydney was becoming more forgiving though.

"Oh, interesting" Sydney said, while taking a look at the newspaper article; she stopped, noticing a frown on her secretary's face, "Claudia, what's wrong?"

"I found out some depressing news" she sighed, "I think I told you that I thought I had a past life, well I went to a psychic and found out that I was nobody famous."

Sydney reached into her pocket to pull out a box that had the necklace in, "Really? That's too bad."

"Nothing even close to Cleopatra unless you count being her servant."

"Well, that doesn't mean you can't look like her" said Sydney, revealing the box to her, she opened it up and watched as Claudia's face lit up.

"Holy shit!" she spit out, "Where did you get that?"

"I told you I'd bring you back something." Sydney helped her put it on, Claudia examined the jewels on the necklace.

"Oh, Sydney, this is incredible" said a flabbergasted Claudia, "You...you took this out of that tomb?"

Sydney nodded, Claudia stood up and threw her arms around her for tight hug, Sydney got a sniff of her perfume, "That was so thoughtful, thank you! But wait, does this mean you stole from the tomb?"

"What the university doesn't know won't hurt them" Sydney couldn't believe what she just said, this was nothing like herself.

"Have you ever done anything like this before?"

"Nope"

"Way to go Syd, living on the wild side!"

Sydney watched as Claudia looked in her tiny makeup mirror to see what the necklace looked like around her neck, "So why such an expensive looking necklace?"

"Just for being you, Claudia. You might not have been famous in a previous life but you're famous around here." She smiled at Claudia and Claudia smiled back, she might not have won her heart but she most certainly won her friendship all the more.

**Expect things to get steamy! Next chapter might be M rated! Coming Soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Leading to an M rating, Sydney and Claudia have a little slash.**

Claudia wore her jewel necklace on several ocassions, she still couldn't get over Sydney's kindness. Sydney had changed, she was for a lack of a better word, hip. One day while Claudia was on the phone having a personal call while fiddiling with her necklace, it was at this time Sydney was on all fours, looking through a cabinet. Claudia saw her butt in the corner of her eye, she turned her head quickly to get a good look at the juciest butt she had ever seen. Sydney had on a pair of black stretch pants since most of her old pants didn't fit her any more. Claudia dropped the phone from her ear, wihout taking her eyes off of Sydney's good side. She picked up the phone and told the person on the other end she would call them back.

Sydney had planned the whole thing, she only pretending to be looking for something and purposelly made sure her ass stuck out as much as possible. Claudia had to contain herself, she had a fetish but she never seen such an ass on any man or woman, she desperatley wanted to walk up to it and give it a squeeze. Later that day when Claudia needed to ask Sydney a question she found her in her office smoking pot.

"Sydney?" she said lifting her eyebrows in surprise.

"Claudia. Want some?"

"Uh...Sure" Claudia smiled, she couldn't pass up a free one. She sat next to Sydney and had a joint lit up for her; she couldn't believe it, her boss was so cool, she took most of the credit since it was her idea to take her to that club. Then it hit her, Sydney might want to be her special friend, she was awfully happy to see her everyday. Claudia thought about what it woud be like with an older woman, she thought she would never do it but now it seemed plausible; she thought it would be starnge trying it out with a girl her own age or younger, it would definatley be hot with a mature, more experienced woman.

She had plans for her net day at work, she arrived extra early to surprise Sydney. Sydney walked in surprised alright, Claudia was not only there at an earlier hour but she was wearing a white bikini and stelito heels.

"Hey, Syd" Claudia said with a smile from her desk.

"C-Claudia! What do you think you're doing?" Sydney stammered, wide eyed.

"Oh, I thought it was a little hot in here today, it's alright isn't it?" she stood up from her desk and walked over to Sydney.

Sydney tried to look away from her but found it difficult to look away from the attractive young body flaunting in front of her. She kind of liked being teased, she had a feeling Claudia was doing this for her but then thought she shouldn't act on it just in case, "Um, yeah. Just make sure no one comes in and sees you...like this" she went into her office to be alone.

She couldn't for her class to start, she could see Claudia from her office window doing all sorts of things that made her want to take a cold shower. She watched her with her mouth opened, the blonde was rubbing ice cubes on her face and stomach, she felt her panies getting wet watching her rubbing her soft pink lips with a melting cube. She licked her lips and before she new it, Claudia was walking to her door. She poked her head inside, Sydney was pretending to be working hard, putting a pen to some paper.

"Hey, boss, thought you might like some company" Claudia said with seductive eyes, that's when Sydney knew this was the real deal. She didn't get any words out, Claudia simply walked over and sat on her desk, "Working on your net class?"

Sydney nodded even though it was hardly true, "You make ancient history so fascinating...I know you've been watching me...I've been watching you too."

"Oh, really?" Sydney said watching everything.

"I think you're hot" Claudia sang.

"Thank you. You're quite beautiful yourself, a very delightful girl to have in my office" Sydeny said as she carelessly rubbed a hand along her naked leg.

"I see you've got a big ghetto booty now. It's tasty."

"Mmmm..." exclaimed Sydney.

"You've got a very pretty mouth" Claudia said, leaning into her. Their lips met and Sydney could not control herself, she had wanted this since the momen she laid eyes on her. Claudia sucked on her boss's plump lips and moaned. She climbed into her lap and slid her fingers through her hair, messing it up. Sydney had her arms around her bringing her close. It would have been excellent if it never ended but Sydney had a class soon.

"Can't you just send them home?" Claudia asked, kissing her tan neck.

"I wish I could, believe me!"

"Then let's see you take your clothes off, it's getting hotter in here!" Claudia looked deep into Sydney's eyes and could see her passion, "This is so crazy."

"Insane" Sydney said kissing her again. Eventually Claudia got up and let Sydney collect her things, she promised to finish what they started when she got back. They parted with a kiss.

**M rating next chapter!**


End file.
